


[Podfic] Fragments

by RyukoAkari, sparxwrites



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Chex - Freeform, Docnut, F/M, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Season 12 spoilers, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tuckington - Freeform, Yorkalina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyukoAkari/pseuds/RyukoAkari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparxwrites/pseuds/sparxwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It takes weeks for the W on his shoulder to stop feeling like it’s burning a hole through his armour, and over a month to stop hating the sharp-edged neatness of it, stop hating what it stands for."</p><p>Everyone on Blue Team has somewhat... unorthodox tattoos. Tucker doesn't want to talk about his, not after he lost his first soulmate age eighteen. Church shouldn't have one, what what with him being a computer program and all, but does. Caboose's tattoo can't seem to settle on just one person as a soulmate.</p><p>As it turns out, neither the Red Team's nor the Freenlancers' tattoos are exactly simple, either.</p><p>(The story of Blue Team, Red Team, Wash, and Carolina's soulmate tattoos, told through a series of isolated incidents. Wash/Tucker centric.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Fragments

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fragments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750178) by [sparxwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparxwrites/pseuds/sparxwrites). 



> Written by: Sparxflame  
> Read by: Ryuko Akari
> 
> Please read the original fic by Sparxflame. I would like to say a huge thank you to the writer for giving me permission to do this, and a huge thank you to anyone who might choose to listen. The writing is fantastic, and I hope that I've done it some fragment (hehe, puns) of justice. Please feel free to leave any constructive criticism, so that I can improve my readings in the future.

Click here to download the [MP3](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/qxk4br6gxp/Fragments.mp3) Duration 32:11, 29 MB


End file.
